The invention relates to a display board having a frame, two longitudinally displaceable legs extending in the plane of the board, a support articulated to the top of the display board and arranged to be swung at an angle to the plane of the board and at least one strut between the board and the support to secure the latter in a swungout position.
Display boards of this type have been increasingly used of late as an aid for lectures, presentations and for instructional purposes. It is of particular importance with such boards that, unlike heavy school blackboards, they can be easily transported, because they are not always used at the same location and instead frequently have to be taken by a lecturer into the room in which a lecture, discussion or presentation is to take place.
The hitherto known frames for such boards caused considerable difficulty on being set up. It was firstly necessary to place the board on its side, followed by pulling out a leg extension and locking it, after which the board was placed on its other side and the second leg extension pulled out and locked. It was then necessary to lift up the board so that it could stand on its two legs, followed by folding out the support, after which a support extension was pulled out and locked. Finally a strut connecting the legs to the support had to be fixed to the latter. All these activities are very time-consuming and were considered to be particularly disadvantageous, for example at a presentation or lecture if the lecturer had to come into the room with the board and then set it up in front of the audience.